This is Not a Dream
by Infaramona
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin menemani Harry… Kasihan dia… dia sendirian". Kesedihan ketika seorang pahlawan pergi untuk meninggalkan kita.OneShot. AU. RR Please


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

N/A: fic ini kubuat sebagai ucapan perminta maafanku karna belum bisa melanjutkan After th Bettle of Hogwarts. Kalimat yang _italic _adalah kutipan yang kupinjam dari buku Harry Potter karyanya tante Jo^^

Forgive all my mistakes, Thanks^^

* * *

**Ginny POV**

Pertempuran telah usai, Voldemort telah dikalahkan. Anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup mengalahkannya. Aku segera berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya. Ia juga merentangkan tangannya dan memelukku balik. Aku merasakan dia mencium rambutku dan membisikkan "Aku berhasil Ginny, dia telah pergi"

Hermione dan Ron juga berlari kearah kami. Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian beralih memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Semua orang di Aula Besar berlomba untuk bisa menyentuh pahlawan meraka.

Semua orang bergembira dan tertawa-tawa. Tidak memedulikan asrama dan level, mereka semua duduk di aula besar dan kemudian mengobrol dengan ria. Peri-peri rumah Hogwarts pun juga ikut bersuka-cita dan memasakkan banyak sekali makanan untuk semua orang.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sedang mengobrol ria disamping keluarga Weasley. Keluarga Malfoy pun tampak sedang berkumpul di sudut aula, tapi tampaknya tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahu Mum. Mum mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan sayang, tiba-tiba virus kantuk pun menyerangku.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Seseorang berteriak melancarkan kutukan maut itu dan aku terlonjak bangun seketika itu juga.

Aku melihat seseorang tergeletak tak benyawa dan dikerubungi banyak orang. Aku berlari kesana dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan semua organ dalam tubuhku berhenti bekerja saat itu juga. Aku jatuh terduduk dan langsung memeluk tubuh kosong pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Aku tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Aku berdiri saat itu juga dengan amarah menguasaiku. Aku ingin saat itu juga membunuh, menyerang, menyiksa orang yang telah mengucapkan dua kata maut tersebut kepada orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku menggenggam tongkat sihirku dengan kuat. Di sudut ruangan aku melihat Dad, Kingsley, Ron, dan banyak orang lagi mengacungkan tongkat mereka kepada seseorang yang sedang tertawa di depan mereka. Tak kusangka, akhirnya kakiku membawaku ke tempat laki-laki jahanam tersebut.

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA, KARENA DI TELAH MEMBUNUH HARRY" teriakku sambil mengacungkan tongkatku ke laki-laki brengsek tersebut. pada saat itu juga, aku merasakan air mataku kembali membasahi mukaku.

Sebuah tangan lembut menarikku pada saat itu juga. Aku membalikkan tubuhku saat itu juga dan mendapati Luna dengan muka yang berbekas air mata.

Dia menggeleng lembut kepadaku dan kemudian merangkul pundakku.

"Jangan, biarlah mereka yang mengurus pria brengsek itu" katanya dengan suara parau.

Aku kembali memandang tubuh tak bernyawa Harry dan dengan tubuh yang gemetar aku kembali terduduk di sampingnya.

Senyum manis yang masih terpampang di wajahnya dan mata hijau cemerlangnya yang masih terbuka membuat isakanku semakin kencang. Dengan tangan gemetar aku menutup mata Harry sambil terisak dan merasakan tangan lembut Mum memelukku. Aku menumpahkan semua kesedihanku di bahu Mum, aku sama sekali tak menyangka aku mempunyai persediaan air mata sebanyak itu.

Ron sedang terduduk lemas di salah satu bangku kosong di Aula Besar, matanya yang sayu menatap lantai batu itu dengan tatapan hampa. Tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya, tetapi masih tersisa bekas-bekas air mata yang menempel di wajahnya. Tak ada Hermione di Aula Besar, di sangat shock dan sedang tergeletak pingsan di Hospital Wing. Tak ada lagi sisa-sisa keceriaan yang tersisa di Aula Besar pada saat ini. Kreacher pun terisak kencang sekali di sudut meja, suara tangisannya dapat membuat orang lain yang mendengarkannya dapat merasakan kesedihannya sekarang.

Hari ini, aku tak mempunyai alsan lagi untuk melanjutkan hidupku lagi. Aku telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat aku cintai hari ini. Mulai sekarang mungkin hidupku akan terasa hampa dan tak berwarna lagi.

**Ron POV**

Keluarga Weasley, anggota Orde Phoenix, dan sebagian anggota Laskar Dumbledore telah sepakat untuk memakamkan Harry di Godric Hollows, di samping makam kedua orangtuanya. Hermione masih shock, dia sangat sulit untuk dipujuk makan dan aku sering mendengar dia menangis di malam hari. Tak ada lagi senyum hangat yang dipancarkan oleh Ginny maupun Hermione, bahkan Mum seringkali membuat makanan yang tak layak akhir-akhir ini.

Hampir semua kalangan datang ke pemakaman Harry. Semua anggota Laskar Dumbledore juga datang. Pidato dari Kingsley tentang kehebatan dan perjuangan Harry tak membuat hatiku reda dari jeritannya. Ketika peti Harry diturunkan, banyak sekali orang yang menangis histeris dan pingsan, Cho dan Ginny salah satunya. Harry dianugerahkan Order of Merlin kelas pertama oleh kementrian. Hatiku menjerit, sebanyak apapun penghargaan yang diberikan kepada Harry tak akan membuatnya hidup kembali. Suara tangisan Kreacher jugalah yang paling nyaring di pemakaman itu.

Suara isakan terdengan dari segala penjuru pemakaman. Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku, aku bisa merasakan air matanya yang hangat menembus kemeja hitamku. Kingsley mengangkat tongkatnya dan seketika itu juga tanah di sekitar makam terangkat dan kemudian menutupi makam Harry. Aku bisa merasakan saat itu juga air mata membasahi wajahku.

Satu persatu pelayat meletakkan mawar putih di makam Harry dan kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Godric Hollows. Hanya beberapa orang yang tersisa termasuk keluarga Weasley dan beberapa aggota LD dan Orde. Ginny yang telah sadar dari pingsannya langsung terduduk lemas dan menciumi nisan Harry dengan berurai air mata. Aku pun sudah tak sanggup membendung air mataku lagi dan membiarkannya terus-terusan mengalir. Mum terisak di bahu Dad dan Dad melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Mum. Satu persatu orang meninggalkan area pemakaman dan sekarang hanya tersisa aku, Ginny, dan Hermione saja disana. Aku sudah membujuk Hermione dan Ginny pulang tetapi mereka hanya memberikan jawaban sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Aku ingin menemani Harry disini Ron, jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah!" kata Ginny dengan suara parau.

Aku sudah tak tahan melihat ini semua. Kugenggam tangan Hermione dengan erat dan kutarik Ginny sekaligus, dan saat itu pun aku membawa mereka berdua ber-disaparatte menuju The Burrow saat itu juga.

Setibanya di The Burrow, Ginny membalikkan badannya dan langsung memandangku dengan tatapan hina.

"Kau jahat Ron" katanya masih dengan suara parau "Aku hanya ingin menemani Harry… Kasihan dia… dia sendirian" dan ia pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan saat Ginny pergi. Sekarang aku merasa benci kepada Harry, kenapa ia pergi… kenapa ia tega meninggalkan kami. Suara-suara seperti itu terus-terusan berdengung di kepalaku.

Hermione melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat suram. Mum kembali membuat ikan bakar yang setengah gosong. Ginny dan Hermione masih belum mau keluar dari kamar mereka.

Setelah melewatkan makan malam yang sunyi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Pada saat aku melewati kamar Bill yang sekarang ditempati oleh Hermione, aku mendengar suara isakan seseorang di kamar itu. Dengan pelan aku membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan mendapati Hermione yang terisak sedang duduk menghadap jendela yang bermandikan cahaya bulan sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto.

"Hermione" panggilku pelan.

**Hermione POV**

Aku sedang memandang sebuah foto yang menampilkan aku, Harry, dan Ron yang berlatar belakang kastil Hogwarts. Di foto itu aku tertawa-tawa bersama mereka. Aku melihat gambar Harry yang sedang merangkul bahuku dan Ron dengan cengirannya yang khas. Tak terasa bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu, aku melihat Harry sedang terbujur kaku di petinya. Aku mengelus kaca bingkai tersebut yang telah dibanjiri oleh air mataku tersebut. dalam setiap hembusan napasku, aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan besok pagi aku akan melihat Harry keluar dari kamar Ron untuk sarapan.

Suara klik kecil berbunyi, menandakan seseorang telah membuka pintu kamar ini. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Harry akan muncul untuk menyuruhku makan malam.

"Hermione" terdengar suara pelan dan tanpa berpikir panjang aku membalikkan badan dan langsung tersenyum.

"Ya, Harry" senyumku seketika hilang saat itu juga karena bukan Harry yang masuk ke kamar ini, tetapi Ron.

Ron berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku dan langsung merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku.

"Apakah kau masih memikirkannya" dia bertanya dengan nada sedih.

'pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang ditanyakannya itu? Tentu saja aku masih memikirkannya' teriakku dalam hati.

Aku diam saja dan kembali mengelus bingkai foto tersebut dengan tanganku yang lembab.

Ron membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

"Katakan padaku Hermione, kenapa kau begini? Aku juga sangat mencntai Harry, sama sepertimu Hermione!"

"Aku hanya memikirkannya, a-aku tahu dia belum pergi meninggalkan kita"

"Tentu saja Hermione!. Dia tak pernah meninggalkan kita, tak pernah!" Ron berkata sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya ke mataku untuk mengusap air mataku.

"Apkah kau ingat pada saat petualangan kecil kita. Kau dan Harry menyelamatkanku dari Troll. Ingat bagaimana Harry menusukkan tongkatnya ke hidung Troll tersebut"

Setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku.

"Tentu saja Hermione" Ron berkata cepat sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

Aku meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut diatas kasur dan kemudian berjalan menuju bulan dan menatap bulan yang sednag memancarkan cahaya hangatnya.

"Apakah kau ingat saat ia pingsan di kereta setelah kunjungan Dementor" kataku dengan mata yang masih menatap bulan.

"Ya, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa ia pingsan"

"_Aku bisa mendengar ibuku menjerit dan memohon pada Voldemort. Dan kalau kalian mendengar ibu kalian menjerit seperti itu menjelang dibunuh, kalian tak akan mudah melupakannya"_

Suara Harry saat ia menceritakan hal tersebut kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

"Aku ingat ketika ia kembali sambil membawa tubuh Cedric di tahun keempat kita, menyatakan bahwa Voldemort telah kembali dan tak ada yang mempercayainya"

Aku kembali duduk di kasur, memalingkan wajahku dan mendapati bahwa Ron sekarang sedang menangis.

Pikiranku kembali ke masa tahun kelima kami. Disaat tak ada orang yang mempercayai Harry dan menganggap ia orang gila, pembohong, dan pencari sensasi. Walaupun saat itu Harry sering menumpahkan semua amarahnya kepadaku dan Ron, tetapi aku rela memberikan apapun yang kupunya untuk kembali kemasa tersebut, kembali bersama Harry…

"_Aku tak tahu kenapa dia memberiku pelajaran, tapi kurasa karena ramalan"_

"_Ramalannya pecah, meskipun Prophet bialng…"_

"_Prophet benar, kelihatannya, aku orang yang harus menghabis Voldemort… paling tidak, ramalan itu berkata salah satu dari kami tak dapat hidup sementara yang lain bertahan"_

Ramalan tersebut salah, bukan salah satunya yang mati, tapi keduanya. Aku merasa kasihan padamu  
Harry, kau masih terlalu muda, tetpai kau sudah menanggung beban yang mungkin tak akan sanggup jika dibebankan kepada orangtua sekalipun. Aku kembali menatap foto tersebut. Melihat wajah Harry yang tersenyum bahagia, tetapi di balik senyum itu terdapat beban berat yang kau hadapi. Aku kembali teringat akan kata-kata Kingsley di pemakaman Harry tadi.

"Dia meninggal karena melindungi negri ini. Dia melakukannya untuk membuat hidup

kita menjadi lebih baik"

"seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah hidup tenang dengan bayangan Lord Voldemort di belakangnya, tak pernah. Harry adalah orang yang sangat mulia. Aku pun tak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti Harry Potter. Karena Harry Potter adalah pahlawan sejati dunia sihir"

Banyak sekali cerita-cerita tentang kepahlawanan yang Mum dan Dad ceritakan kepadaku ketika aku masih kecil, tapi tak ada yang seperti Harry. Benar kata Kingsley, karena Harry adalah pahlawan sejati.

"Hermione" panggil Ron pelan.

Mungkin dia merasa risih denganku yang memunggunginya sangat lama sambil terisak dan menggenggam bingkai foto tersebut.

"Aku ingin tidur, Ron" ucapku diantara isakanku "Supaya aku cepat bangun dan mendapati semua ini adalah mimpi"

* * *

PS: fic ini kudedikasikan untuk sahabatku Mitha, mohon maaf kalu ceritanya tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu..

Jangsn lupa review yaaa..

Thanks^^

-Infa


End file.
